Close To Me
by Ginger Charpentier
Summary: Hi everyone! Ever thought about what might happen if Cosmo was voted home in 'This is your wish?
1. Voted Away!

Close To Me

AN: Do you remember the episode 'This is your wish'? Well, have you guys ever thought

about what might happen if Cosmo was voted home? This is my vision of how things

might turn out. Plz enjoy!!!!

* * *

Janie Rafferty had made her choice. She was the kind of fairy that didn't need to think twice about certain matters, so she pressed the button to vote Cosmo back home with his mother, mama Cosma.

"Good riddance, isn't it, Kathy?" Janie asked her friend, a shy dark-haired fairy. Kathleen smiled, and nodded. "Glad we can send him home. All he ever does is cause trouble anyway."

"I say, he's a lousy godparent!" Someone else chimed in. "But what about Timmy, his godchild?", a blue-haired fairy inquired. His friend huffed. "The boy is better off without Cosmo! He's a disaster!" There was a small, vicious argument over this. Some women behind Janie and Kathy quickly added their viewpoints too.

Juandissimo was among the audience as well, hoping, wishing, praying for some kind of miracle that would cause every voter to send Cosmo back home.

Juan really didn't care much about this kind of shows, but this time was different.

Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy nervously awaited the final outcome. Timmy truly hoped Cosmo would be able to keep his job and remain with him. _'Cosmo can do stupid things, but he's nice, funny, and I wouldn't know what to do without him! I hope...'_

Timmy's thought were interrupted by the host of the show. The results were about to be announced. And apparently, only 25 fairies thought that Cosmo should keep his job. The majority, 1175 fairies thought otherwise.

Cosmo turned pale. _'This couldn't be happening!'_

Wanda stared at the results in disbelief, then turned around in tears. "I don't want to be all alone!!!!" She yelled, loud enough for the entire audience to hear. She desperately needed someone by her side, to support her and love her, 'cause she hated to be lonely!

Juan smiled, trying to keep himself from expressing his joy. He knew this was his chance to get Wanda back, now Cosmo lost his job, and his wife. _'No one will stand in my way now!'_

AN: Okay everyone, the first part is really short and probably sucked. Nothing I write is ever good!!! Anyway, I'd still like ppl to review!!!! I promise it gets better in the future, this is only the beginning! Cheerio!


	2. Stay Close To Me

AN :First I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story !

Crazyfairy: I'm so glad you totally love this! I love your stories too! They're the best!

Coolgal986: I tried not to dissapoint you, I hope you like the second chapter!

Hannahkk: I'm glad you find this good! There will be more cliffies in the future

Lychii: Yay! I'm happy you like where this is heading! Hope u enjoy chapter 2!

Jibbi: Glad u like this! You're on my list now! Sorry I forgot to add u earlier :D

Thank u all for reviewing, here's chappy 2! Some Wanda/Juan scenes coming up, so Katie...here ya go!!! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

'_I can't believe he's gone. For the last ten thousand years, he has never left my side but now_...' Wanda sadly buried her face in her hands. She was sitting on a bench in the park of FairyWorld, sobbing loudly. Wanda didn't care about Timmy right now, she knew he was at home, probably missing Cosmo too. 

"I don't know what to do! I feel so lost...and alone..."

Wanda wasn't the least bit surprised when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Juandissimo.

'_Juan. He probably bribed each and every fairy in the audience to vote Cosmo home...Just what I'd expected from him...This was another trick to get me back..'_

Juan took a seat beside her, gently taking her into his arms. But Wanda roughly pushed him away. "Juan! How dare you come here!" The cold disdain in her usually sweet voice made him wince.

"Wandita, I wan-ted to see yoo! I..." Wanda cut him off. "You...I don't know how you did it, did you rob a bank and pay everyone to make them vote Cosmo home? Was this a dirty trick to get me back?" Juan was taken aback by Wanda's little outburst. He'd never seen her so angry and unhappy before in his life...

"Wanda....Escuche por favor mi! I didn't bribe anyone..I wanted Cosmo to keep his job." Wanda's jaw dropped. _'Did hell freeze over? He's gotta be kidding. __Juan HATES Cosmo. No wait, that's an understatement! He can't stand him!'_

"Are you serious?" Juan looked Wanda straight in the eyes. "I'm dead serious. I wan-ted you to be happy...Eso es lo que deseo siempre."

Wanda lowered her gaze to the ground, before looking at Juan again and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you...I was just..Aw, I can't think straight at the moment!" Juan kissed her cheek. "It's okay, mi amor...I just thought you needed someone...someone who could stay with you...and help you take care of yoor god-child!"

Wanda smiled brightly, holding Juan even closer to her and kissed his face. "Would you really want to do that for me, sweetie?" Juan smiled back, and nodded. "Of course! There's nothing I'd rather do! _Te amo, mi querido_. Wanda grinned. "Let's go!"

Wanda and Juan left the FairyPark together, and went to Timmy's house in Dimmsdale.

Timmy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Wanda appearing into his room with her ex-boyfriend, Juandissimo Magnifo!

"Wanda! What's he doing here?", Timmy asked. _'Why in the world is he with her?'_

"Um...Timmy.."Wanda started saying, not sure how to explain this. "Juan will be staying here for awhile to help me grant your wishes, and to keep me company!" Juan put his arm around Wanda, smiling happily. "Si, that's right."

Timmy backed away from them, shocked. "But I don't want him around! I don't want this spanish creep to be my godfather!"

Wanda looked at him angrily. "Timmy, you must give Juan a chance! He's not a creep, he's really sweet!"

4 hours later...

_'Goshness, he must've put a spell on her! All they do is talk and laugh and cuddle and they haven't looked at me for the last four hours! I must do something, Cosmo has to come back! But how? I can't ask Juan, and Wanda won't listen to me either...I'm just gonna have to find another fairy to help me out...'_

What didya think of this? I truly hope u like this, I did my best on it! Plz keep reviewing this, ByeBye!!!!xxxxx


	3. Saving Cosmo

AN: Hi, and thanks for reviewing! You guys sure helped me a lot!

CrazyFairy: I'm so glad you love it! I just knew you would :D There will be much more Wanda/Juan romance in the following chapters! They're my fave couple ever! I haven't decided if I should kill Cosmo or not though

Dragonslayergal: Hi! I'm happy you like this! You're right, action and romance are a good combination! I really should work at my other stories more! I still have 3 unfinished ones..But I'll work on this one first.

F0revak0okyz: Hey! Glad you like it. I'm finally updating...I hope u like the 3rd chapter as well!

* * *

"Um, Timmy...",Wanda started saying nervously. "Me and Juan are going out, so we've arranged a temp for you. I just called my friend Angel, he doesn't have any plans for tonight anyway."

"What?" Timmy cried, astounded. "You can't just go away and leave me with some weird guy I don't know!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Angel may act a little freakish from time to time, but he is most certainly no bad godparent. He'll grant your every wish (if it's not against the rules) and besides, you can always call me if something's wrong!"

Timmy sighed. "Fine. Go on, you've wasted enough time already!"

For once Juan agreed with Timmy. "He's right. Let's go, mi amor!" And having said that, he and Wanda left and poofed off to a romantic restaurant in Fairy World.

Just as they left, Angel, Timmy's substite godparent poofed himself into the room. "Hey, is it me, or did I just see Wanda and Juan?"

Timmy nodded. "Yes, they're going on a date..."

"Are they now?" Angel inquired, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. Timmy sighed. "I told you! I can't believe it...am I really the only one who still thinks of Cosmo? Now that stupid spanish creep got here, he's all Wanda sees! I don't exist anymore.."

Angel furrowed a brow. "Wow, you're going way too fast! Why don't you explain me everything first?" So Timmy did, and Angel didn't know what to do. He loathed Cosmo, and Juan was one of his best friends. He knew perfectly well how much Juan wanted 'his' Wanda back, and now he finally had his chance, Angel didn't want to be the one to screw things up for him.

"Now you're my temporary godparent, you have to grant my wishes, don't you.." Timmy said. "You heard correct. What is it you want?" Angel answered. He didn't like where this was going.

"I want Cosmo to get his job back, as my godfather!"

"I know, but apparently the majority decided..."Timmy cut him off. "Majority, schmajority! It was a stupid TV program, for crying out loud! I'm gonna get Cosmo back, and you have to help me! I wish we were in Cosmo's house!"

To be continued!

AN: I know this was really short...kind of a cliffhanger too! Plz review, Adios!


	4. Trouble

AN : Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing this, I hope you all like the next chapter of CTM, it's for you guys :D

* * *

Cosmo was up in his room, all alone. He just felt terribly bad and unhappy and nothing or no one, not even his mother could cheer him up.

He hadn't heard from Wanda in days, and when he tried to call her phone was either off the hook, or she just didn't pick up. Just as Cosmo was about to try calling her again, a handsome blonde-haired fairy appeared into his room, with...Timmy?

"Cosmo!" Timmy shouted, at the same moment Cosmo cried his name. "What are you doing here? And who is that? Where's Wanda?"

"Whoa, too many questions!" Timmy gave him a confused look."This is my temporary godfather, Angel." Angel acknowledged this with a small nod, not bothering to look Cosmo into his eyes. "But...What about..."

Angel cut him off. "Wanda's on a date with Juandissimo. Remember him? Seems to me, he took your place and she likes him again! Perhaps she might even marry him this time..."

"Er....right." Timmy chimed in. "But that's what we want to prevent, I want you back as my fairy godfather, voted away or not!"

Cosmo stared at Angel, stunned by the things he said. _'Wanda likes Juan again? Maybe this time she will marry him...? I hope that's not true. I hope he is trying to upset me or something, this can't be the truth. One thing is certain, I have to get my job back as Timmy's fairy godfather!'_

"Timmy...How will you do that?"Cosmo asked. Angel raised a brow. "I've been wondering about that one myself...What's up kid, do you have a plan?"

"Er....No. But you are my temporary godparent, can't you do anything to help me?" Angel sighed deeply. _'Good god, they don't seriously expect any help from me, do they?'_

After ten minutes of total silence, Cosmo spoke up. "Can't we go to Jorgen Von Strangle and ask him?"

Angel was speechless for awhile, and then stood up, and said: "You are insane! You totally ruined his career, and he hates you more than I do! What makes you think he'll give you another chance?"

Cosmo shrugged. "We can always ask him, it might be my only option." And having said that, they poofed themselves out of Cosmo's room, to wherever Jorgen lived.

Back with Wanda and Juan...

Juan and Wanda were currently in a restaurant in Fairy-World, nervously staring at one another. Everything seemed to remind Juan of his first date with Wanda, and he was terrified of doing something wrong. He really didn't want to screw up and lose the love of his life again.

The tension was thick enough to choke a person, till Wanda suddenly spoke up first. "Juan, I know it probably sounds silly, but I'm kinda...nervous.." Juan took her hand. "It's not silly at all, my love. I feel just ze same.." Once the ice was broken, everything went perfect.

Later that night...

Juan wrapped his arms around Wanda, pulling her closer to him and making intense eye contact. "Wandita...Realmente tenia una noche maravillosa, yo espero que usted hizo también...But mi amore, will I have to wait another ten thousand years till our next date?"

Wanda didn't answer, instead she just kissed the spanish fairy, never wanting to stop.

AN: that turned out good! Note my sarcasm...hehe. Loved it, hated it, please review!

Bye Bye!!!xxxxxxxxxx


	5. New Chances

AN : Hi everyone! What's up? I know I haven't updated in ages! Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging about what's gonna happen next! I'm so happy you did't give up on me yet! Thanks to CrazyFairy(Girl you're the best!) Eternity's shadow, Anticosmosgurl, Lavenderpaw, and Chipskylarkluva for all your wonderful reviews! I luv you guys!!!Well I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of CTM! Byeeeee!!!!!!!!

Wanda wearily opened her eyes as the first sunrays shone into the room. They didn't seem to bother Juan, though. He was still sleeping peacefully in her arms, a content smile on his face. Wanda smiled, remembering the passionate night they shared.

She kissed his cheek and Juan stirred a bit in his sleep, but still didn't wake up. She brushed some hair out of his face, and realized she really did love him dearly.

Juan always made her feel loved, and happy! Unlike Cosmo, sometimes she got the impression he just didn't care much. But it was different with Juan. Being with him just felt so right...She guessed her feelings for him had never really died, and now she knew that he really is right for her, and she wanted to be with him.

Timmy, Angel and Cosmo arrived at Jorgen's impressive mansion. Timmy didn't show much emotion, but Cosmo was nearly shaking with fear. Angel felt a little sorry for him..He floated over to Cosmo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...Don't worry about that Jorgen bloke..I heard that when no one's around, he's a real sensitive guy, that loves flowers and children and romantic songs...It's so good having private detectives! Angel snickered. "He can't be that bad...Not even to you."

"Thanks." Cosmo really appriciated Angel's attempt to cheer him up, but he still was a bit scared..._'But it's the only way to get my job back, and my life..It can't hurt to ask for another chance, or can it?'_

Angel rang the bell, but much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't Jorgen but the Tooth Fairy who opened the door.

"Tooth Fairy?"

"Oh please, call me Tricia. I do have a name, you know!"

"I didn't know!" Cosmo shouted. Angel just rolled his eyes. _'Cosmo is a good chap, but sometimes he annoys the heck outta me with his obnoxious remarks...'_

"You're probably here to see Jorgen, right?" Tricia, the tooth fairy asked. "Yes we are!" Timmy chimed in. "We have to talk to him about getting Cosmo's job as a Fairy godparent back!"

"Come along then! But first this.." Tricia flicked her large wand and made Cosmo and Angel grow to human size, so they were equally big. "Don't want no short people!" She said, giggling a bit.

Angel smiled, observing his new body in a magically summoned mirror. Cosmo pushed him aside and did the same. "Lookin' good, mate!" Angel grinned.

"Thanks! Do you think Wanda would like this?"

"Guys, we gotta go talk to Jorgen!"....Timmy dragged Cosmo along, Angel following a few steps behind.

They got to the living room, and there was Jorgen, watching the shopping channel on TV and listening to Kylie Minogue. Cosmo really had a hard time to keep himself from laughing out loud, but he managed to hold his laughter aventually, and just as he was about to speak, Jorgen rose from his seat, appearing in front of them.

"Puny fairies! And puny human! What are you doing here?" Jorgen frowned as he noticed Cosmo hiding behind Angel's back. "Puny fairy Cosmo, weren't you sentenced to stay with your mother because you're a lousy godparent? I saw that on television!"

The british fairy nodded and Angel smiled shyly. "Actually...That's what we wanted to talk to you it be possible to give my companion another chance as Timmy's godparent?"

"Yes," Cosmo chimed in, ready to speak for himself now. "I know I've done some stupid things...I'm just not as smart as anyone else. But I love Timmy, and I love my job! I just want another chance to get my life back, I'd do anything!"

Jorgen remained silent for awhile, thinking things over. In fact he really did feel sorry for Cosmo. Angel, Timmy and Cosmo leaned forward, highly anticipating his reply.

"All right puny fairy, I shall give you another chance. I will come get you at 5.am, and tell you what to do."

Angel sighed in relief. "Well now that that's settled..."

"Wait!" Jorgen cried out. "Puny blonde fairy, you shall go with him!" Cosmo grinned, hugging Angel enthousiastically. "Cool! Now we're partners!" Angel slapped his forehead in annoyance. _'Could it get any worse? I sure do hope Wanda is having a good time with Juan back there....'_

"Okay guys, let's go home now!" Timmy said, eager to tell the news to Wanda. Angel flicked his wand and poofed the three of them back to Timmy's house.

Wanda and Juan were no where to be found. After searching the house 2 times, Timmy suddenly realized they were on a date last nite, and Wanda probably spent the night over at Juan's apartment...

As summoned, Juan and Wanda appeared into the room, holding hands. This seemed quite peculiar to Cosmo, but he still couldn't believe his wife would run back to her ex that soon.

"Wanda, we went to Jorgen, he gave me another chance to get my job back! He'll tell me what to do at 5.am tomorrow morning...."

Wanda tried to smile, but you could easily tell from the look in her eyes she wasn't that happy. "That's terrific, Cosmo, really....but"

Cosmo floated closer to his wife, but Juan wrapped his arms around her protectively. He wouldn't let this green-haired idiot take his darling Wanda from him again. Now she finally loved him again, Juan felt better than he had in ten thusand years. All those years he had been waiting for her to return to him, and now finally was his again, he wasn't planning on losing her again.

TBC!!!!!

AN: Well this was it, I hope you liked it! It was probably a bit boring, but there's much more to come! Plz, keep on reviewing! Luv ya!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Juan's great idea

AN : Hi everyone! Merry X-mas!!!!!!!!Sorry I waited so long to write another chapter...I was suffering from extreme writer's block! Luckily, that's over now!

Juan: And it's about time! You almost waited a month!

Me: Um....ignore him. Enjoy chapter six!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!

* * *

At exactly 5 pm in the morning, Cosmo woke Angel up by screaming extremely loud into his ear. Angeljumpedin shock, as the room shuddered, and the window glass splintered because of Cosmo's yelling.

"Ah, you're finally awake! Jorgen should be here shortly with our task, he's usually very punctual!"

Angel just sighed, wishing dearly he was at home right now, far away from Cosmo, Jorgen and more possible humiliations.

"This is just perfect. I didn't get a decent sleep, my eardrums are torn, and since when do you know a complicated word like 'punctual'?"

Cosmo shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking of Wanda, I guess. She always uses words like that, you know."

After a time of silence, Cosmo sat down next to Angel and sighed sadly. "I can hardly think, but I keep on thinking of yesterday....Does she really love Juandissimo?"

Angel shrugged, and just as he was about to answer, Jorgen appeared into the room, startling the two fairies.

"You two, Fairy World, now!" Jorgen grabbed Cosmo and Angel and poofed them all to Fairy-World.

"Okay, you two. I thought this over carefully. As you know, there are plenty of miserable children who need fairy godparents, so I've assigned you to Remy Buxaplenty."

Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Did you have to come to Fairy-World just to hear that?"

"No.", Jorgen replied. "But you'd better take this seriously, the next fairy-inspection is in a month, so you'd better watch it, or else...."

Having said that, Jorgen poofed himself away, leaving Angel and Cosmo alone.

"Cosmo!" Angel said suddenly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, tapdancing is fun!!!!" Cosmo squealed, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Rolling his eyes, Angel grabbed Cosmo's arm. "Come along you...I know where that Remy kid lives, he used to be Juandissimo's godson."

"Don't say that name again! You know I hate the guy....I hate him so much I can't express my hatred against him in good english!"

Angel snickered. "You can'texpress anything in good english!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Juandissimo poofed himself back to his apartment. He had heard everything Jorgen told Cosmo and Angel, and he wouldn't let Cosmo, his most hated enemy, succeed in his task.

"I know she still has feelings for him...But I won't let that stupid eediot steal mi amor from me again!"

Juan was prepared to go far in order to keep Wanda, very far. So he summoned giant mirrors and broke them all, he flew under a huge amount of staircase, and made 50 black cats appear.

The anti-fairy Cosmo appeared in front of Juan, scowling at him.

"What are you trying to pull? You must be completely deranged, it's not even Friday 13th yet...."

"Que?"

"He's sayin' you're a lunatic! Like meeeeee!!!!!" Anti-Wanda said, and started laughing.

Juan shook his head. "I am not insane, I summoned you anti-fairies because I have a favor to ask..."

Juan explained the situation to the anti-fairies, and awaited there answer...

"So, you're asking us to cause mayhem and keep Cosmo from succeeding in his task as fairy-godparent?"

Juan nodded. "That's exactely what I want."

"I know some anti-fairies who'd be perfect for that...But mr. Magnifico, what will you do for us?"

"Errr..." Juan shrugged.

"I know, you'll release us!!!! You'll release the anti-fairies, and we'll make sure Wanda stays yours. Deal?"

Juan nodded. "Deal." They shook hands and the anti-fairies dissapeared.

* * *

AN: Liked it, hated it? Please review! It doesn't have to be 2 pages, something like 'hey good job, continue' would be great as well so plz everyone, clickon thatlil' purple button..... 


End file.
